Connection
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Tatsumi x Lubbock Late Night Drabble (Yaoi, fluff)


"Where is he... Ah Leone?" Leone turned around to look down at Tatsumi.

"Hmm? What is it, cutie~?" She asked with a feline grin and Tatsumi ignored the nickname.

"Have you seen Lubba anywhere? He said we could visit his book store today, but I haven't seen him since morning." Leone looked up in thought.

"Hmm last time I saw him, he was walking to his room. Normally he doesn't cancel plans, nor does he forget them. You know what this means~?" She said with a wink and Tatsumi quickly started down the hall with a blush. There is no way Lubbock is doing 'that' right? Not after agreeing to visit the book store at this time.

He located Lubbock's room and exhaled soundly before knocking on the door. He recieved no answer and chewed on his bottom lips. No, Leone can't be right. She's just a tease. But should he open the door anyway? Last time he busted in someone's room, he ended up seeing Mine half naked. And that definitely did not end well.

Still, this is the perfect time to go the store today because he was going to be sent off to train with Leone. His bones will definitely be broken for days.

 _I can't get worked up over this. It's all or nothing..._

Tatsumi shut his eyes tight while quickly opening the door.

"Lubba, are you busy!? Cause if not we were supposed to..." He had peeked an eye open and blinked widely when Lubbock was staring back at him.

"T-Tatsumi! Oh right, the store! Haha, let's do that another time cause I have so much to do a-and..." Lubbock had accidently dropped several books to the ground and Tatsumi stepped in to pick them up. However he frowned as he analyzed Lubbock's hasty movements.

"Why not tonight? I'm gonna be the busy one tomorrow and for a while after that. And you promised-"

"I know I know, but I'm just... not really in the mood." Tatsumi handed Lubbock his books but used this time to look at the male more closely. Lubbock took the books but finally looked up when he realized Tatstumi didn't let go. It was a while before he quickly turned his head with a slight blush.

"What... What is it?"

"So which is it? You're busy or you don't want to?" Tatsumi asked with a frown and Lubbock looked anywhere but him, shrugging hesitantly. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lubbock said clearly and stood up once Tatsumi let go. Tatsumi did not believe this and sat on his bed as the other male put away the books.

"I'm not going anywhere by the way. So there's no point in trying to get me to leave. Especially when you look like you've been crying." Lubbock tensed and scowled at him.

"I wasn't crying! And I'm fine! Just go play with Leone or the other girls..." Tatsumi didn't want to point it out but there was definitely a bitter tone to that. Did they upset him? No, they were all fine at dinner, and Lubbock had not really appeared much today.

"Come on. You can tell me what happened." Tatsumi egged on with a grin. "I won't laugh. And you know, I could try to help the best way I can." Lubbock gave an uneasy look at the younger teen but he wasn't budging. So he had no choice but to just sit beside him on the bed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I-"

"No Tatsumi. You wouldn't. It's just how things are." Tatsumi gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Lubbock didn't say anything afterwards and he huffed impatiently. "Lubba, you promised to take me to your book store but now you don't want to. The least you can do is tell me what's wrong."

"..."

"If you don't, I'll hold a grudge." Tatsumi added but in truth, he couldn't stay mad at Lubbock for anything. Just a smile from him and he is reduced to a melted puddle. Either he gets that feeling because they are really close friends, or there is something else.

"It's... It's... kind of... e-embarrassing..." Even though his long green hair covered mostly the side of his face, Tatsumi could see a tinge of pink on the teen's cheeks.

 _This isn't the time to think about how cute he looks! Lubba is in distress for crying out loud!_

"I won't judge you. I promise." Tatsumi said with a sincere look and Lubbock finally looked up at him, the bright green eye staring interestedly. In which, Tatsumi felt his cheeks warm.

 _Please don't look at me like that!_

"And you won't tell anyone about this?" Tatsumi nodded and made an 'X' motion over his chest.

"I swear on my life, I won't mention this to a single soul."

"Not even if they beg?"

"Not even if they beg."

"Bribe you?"

"Nope.

"Black mail you?"

"Lubba."

"Sorry, sorry." Tatsumi chuckled exasperately at Lubbock's failed attempt at stalling.

"It's cute but that's not going to work on me." He said. However he tensed when he realized his heart spoke and not his brain. Meaning he literally just called Lubbock cute. Instead of being hit like he expected, Lubbock only mildly stuttered in a flustered manner.

"So tell me." Tatsumi urged while scooting closer on impulse. This made Lubbock glance down wearily but sigh heavily.

"I... Have you ever noticed how everyone sorta... likes you?"

"... Don't friends usually like each other?"

"Not 'like'. 'Like-like'." Tatsumi stared interestedly at the floor.

"No not really. I don't think so either. If it's about Leone-"

"It isn't just her. Everyone. You're pretty stupid, Tatsu." Said male frowned.

"So what? I don't exactly pay any mind so I don't care what kind of attention I get." Lubbock scoffed.

"You sound gay."

"What's the problem with them liking-"

"Like-like."

"-like-liking me anyway? It's not like I have time to date them or anything." Tatsumi finished with a stern look. Sheele, Bulat, and his two childhood friends died. He does not want anything to do with romance while he is still mourning them.

"So? You have a wider... 'range' of people, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Lubbock rolled his eyes at the oblivious male but smiled at him.

"You aren't gonna die alone." Tatsumi's eyes widened at the statement and Lubbock caught himself, blushing heavily. "I-I didn't mean that in a creepy way or anything! I think I-I'm still tired, yeah that must be it-"

"What did you mean by that?" Tatsumi asked with a confused expression. Lubbock hesitated for several moments on his answer.

"I-It's... It's obvious cause... Like, i-if you were to, by any chance, die then you wouldn't really die that all in vain because as a killer you..."

"I'd have someone that loves me." Tatsumi finished and Lubbock eyed his books.

"No one would pass you up. I mean you're... just different. And new. You've barely been with us for a month and already you're some big celebrity to everyone," Tatsumi watched as Lubbock unknowingly spilled his heart out, "Meanwhile I've been in this group since it was first created and I'm more of a 'guest' than even a friend. At least that's what it feels like. I get that my... flirting habits are quite excessive but I wouldn't have the problem i-if I... had some... support..."

"Support as in you wish for a change someone would like you." Tatsumi summarized. Before Lubbock could protest he carried on. "You feel left out because I'm getting unnecessary attention. You feel it's unfair for them to supposedly like me better when I'm still a newbie." Tatsumi was sure Lubbock was scared and amazed at the same time since he had basically said what the older teen was thinking. Lubbock was still stubborn.

"... Not entirely-"

"Bullshit!" Lubbock jerked slightly from the sudden swear by Tatsumi.

"T-Tatsu?"

"Don't put yourself down like that!" Tatsumi continued, his bangs covering his eyes. "You're... one of the only people I look up to and seeing you hurt mostly because of me..."

"Stop blaming yourself for my pettiness." Lubbock interrupted with a wavering smile, cautiously placing a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "See, this is why I should have kept it to myself-"

The wind was knocked out of Lubbock's breath when he suddenly found himself slammed down against the bed. Tatsumi half-kneeled over him with a fist balled in the hem of his shirt. Lubbock knew there was a chance Tatsumi could be physically stronger than him. Unfortunantly, it is scarier when the strength is being used against him and he could only lie helpless on the bed.

"Did I really... do this to you?" Tatsumi asked with a shaky voice. Lubbock stared up confusedly.

"Do what?"

"Everything! Since joining the group. I didn't mean to, I had no choice. I didn't think I would mess everything up but... Now Sheele and Bulat are gone-"

"No-"

"-and you're depressed because I'm simply here. If I had a choice and knew how you felt I'd leave first thing. I've already did enough damage to this group."

Lubbock analyzed the words as the younger boy's tears dropped on his shirt. Tatsumi is blaming himself for everything. How did it go from a light conversation about the girls to... this?

"Tatsumi..." His voice murmured and Tatsumi acknowledged his name with a glance. Lubbock exhaled deeply and slowly rose a hand up to cup the boy's cheek. Both of their hearts seemed to have fluttered at the same time from the intimate gesture. "You have emotional problems of your own. I shouldn't have made you feel bad about your relationship with others. The last thing I would want is you to stress on something you can't change. Which is my selfishness, and your losses."

Tatsumi looked as though he wanted to speak but Lubbock made sure to continue. "If you... promise not to blame yourself for everything then... I won't speak so lowly of myself." The brunette blinked at the offer and Lubbock felt the fist on the hem of his shirt loosen.

"How do I know for sure? That you won't bring yourself down?" Tatsumi asked, lowering his head a little. Lubbock did not miss this action and smiled, not knowing why his heart beat increased in anticipation.

"You can watch me like a hawk?" He suggested jokingly and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes.

"No. How do I make you feel comfortable? So you won't ever be negative about yourself?" He asked as his stomach gave a strange flip. It was like the more they spoke, the more suggestive their words became. It was clearly so, judging by the slightly visible blush on Lubbock's cheeks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a Playboy o-or...?" It seemed Lubbock did not take the hint because Tatsumi suddenly leaned in more with a stern look. Their warm breath mingled together as their chests rose and fell against each other. Lubbock felt his eyelids drop a little against his will and his stomach gave repetitional somersaults. Tatsumi's fist untangled from his shirt in favor of trailing up his arm and to the other teen's hand.

"Tell me. What you really want." Tatsumi asked in a low voice. The barrier around the deepest parts of Lubbock's mind finally wore off and he flushed heavily, parting his lips.

"Want me." Was his simple request and Tatsumi eagerly pressed their lips together. Their moans synchronized as their lips moved lovingly. Their stomachs swarmed with butterflies and their hearts raced impressively in their chests. Tatsumi leaned his head up with very forced self-control.

"Consider it done." He referred to Lubbock's statement and could not resist swooping in to catch another taste of Lubbock's puffy lips. The older male's moans ignited a foreign feeling in Tatsumi's pelvis and instinctively grinds downward, nearly melting when Lubbock moaned wetly in his mouth with a shudder.

The sudden barbaric knocking on Lubbock's bedroom door made both boys spring off the bed in a flustered manner. Leone kicked her way in without invitation and observed them.

"Huuh, I thought I heard yelling. You guys finished arguing or something?" She asked curiously and before they could create an excuse, Mine shouted from the hall.

"Leone! Did you steal one of my bras!?"

"I needed a replacement bathing suit." Leone whined and pounced off, the muffled girls' voice trailing off.

Tatsumi finally decided to break the awkward silence by stepping forward with his signature bright grin.

"I think that's my cue to start dinner before they all get cranky. I'll see you in the dining room later? Or do you plan to cancel on me again?" He joked, somehow blushing when Lubbock laughed.

"Nah, I'm sure I can make it this time. Think you can make it to my room again after dinner?" Lubbock asked and Tatsumi clearly read the hidden context with a small smile.

"Can do." Before Tatsumi turned to leave, the sleeve of his white jacket was grabbed.

"A-and... jeez this sounds stupid..." Lubbock stuttered with a conflicted embarrassed face. Tatsumi only blinked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Keep... wanting me... only..." The way Lubbock trailed off made his sentence sound like a question but nonetheless Tatsumi found this extremely cute. He tilted his head to peck Lubbock's lips and chuckled at the pink cheeks.

"It's always been you, and it always will be you."


End file.
